


Drowning

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [123]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sulu, Chekov can't swim, Gen, M/M, Slash if you squint, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: It's the worst possible time for the crew to find out that Chekov can't swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I've only ever been to Disney World as well, you should come back I live right by there. Hm. The crew realizes that Chekov can't swim in the worst way possible.  
> (Dude, I used to live in Boca, it was a 3 1/2 hour drive -_-)

" _This isn’t happening_ " was the only thing going through the minds of every crew member, as they watched, frozen, as Chekov flailed about, drinking in huge amounts of water.

The Enterprise had been in orbit around an unexplored planet when it had been attacked by an unmarked ship, and the star ship went down, landing in a large body of water, which was fine, because most of the crew made it on shore… except Chekov, who they now realized, couldn’t swim.

They watched, for some reason unable to move, as the young Russian began to sink below the surface, and at that moment there was a shout of “GET OUT OF THE WAY!", and Sulu, suddenly spurred into action, jumped into the water and rushed to save his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to kill him off. In my fics, he’s been tied to a chair, possessed by a demon, been drunk of his ass, and interrogated (read terrorized) by a mad detective. I will not kill him off. Plus he’s way too cute.


End file.
